


Happy Valentine's Day!

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Phone Sex, It's Valentine's Day!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: It's Valentine's Day but Sebastian and Dan have to spend it apart. Still, they find a way around the distance!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr3amingInColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/gifts).



> Sorry for being so slow Zoe! I'll get there eventually but in the mean time, enjoy :)

A slow smile lifted the corners of Sebastian’s mouth upwards. He thumbed over the smooth wrapping paper concealing an unlabelled package. What could be inside? He pondered the contents as he lifted it from his doorstep and took it inside.

From the little red hearts decorating the parcel, Sebastian thought he could guess what it was for. When he had woken early that morning, there had been a sense of sadness to his normal routine. As he ate breakfast, he missed the usual scent of vegemite rising from just cooked toast. - Seb had never found a liking for the peculiar taste. As he brushed his teeth, he noted the missing toothbrush that usually stood beside his own. As he dressed, Sebastian spotted the lack of clothing littering his floor, no more piles of dirty shirts discarded after late night fumbles - Turns out Dan always was the messy one!  To some people it was just an ordinary day. But for Seb, it was something much more. This was the 14th of February, Valentine’s Day. It was meant to be a chance to show his boyfriend how much he loved him. But Dan wasn’t here. He was in Milton Keynes, required for Red Bull for pre-season testing while Sebastian had commitments with Ferrari. Sometimes it really was difficult living such busy lives…

Sebastian shook the package but it didn’t rattle. It didn’t even make a noise. So it wasn’t anything breakable? He gently pressed against it with the palm of his hand but it just felt squishy and soft. It couldn’t be anything hard then? He picked at the sellotape, applied liberally around the entire parcel, and began to peel it away.

As he tore away the tape and paper, he slowly revealed something dark blue. The shade looked familiar but Seb couldn’t quite pinpoint where he’d seen it before. He continued until the paper lay discarded to one side. Displayed on the table was a thick hoodie, the Red Bull logo decorating the front. To one side, in small white lettering it read: Daniel Ricciardo. 

He lifted it up and watching in surprise as a little white sheet of paper fluttered to the floor. As he picked it up, he spotted Dan’s messy scrawl:

Thought it could be like the good old days? Just a little something to stop you missing me quite so much. Happy Valentine’s Day Seb x

Sebastian smiled fondly as his thoughts were suddenly thrown into the past. He recalled the time when they both raced under the same team. It meant spending nearly everyday together in company events, media commitments and race preparation. But more importantly, it meant they had rooms in the same hotel. Even so, Sebastian always took it upon himself to slip Dan’s hoodie over his smaller shoulder’s whenever possible, letting the material swamp his shorter frame. He would try and wear it everywhere, concealing the stitched name by his hand when the cameras were out. If he got caught, he would always laugh it off, claiming that his own were being cleaned. 

Seb took the material in his hands and slid it over his body, rolling the sleeves up so that the material gathered at his elbows. The scent of Dan’s aftershave still clung to the material: familiar and comforting. He took his phone from his pocket and began typing.

**SENT 11:36 - Thank for the best present Dan, happy valentines! Wish you were here :( x**

It took moments before his phone buzzed.

**DAN 11:38 - Me too Seb, not long left! Any chance of a picture? ;)**

Sebastian smiled. It really wouldn’t be long, only two more sleeps - he felt like a little kid! He swiped at his phone before holding it up and grinning, making sure the hoodie was captured clearly. He looked at the photo, deeming it okay before clicking send. When his phone buzzed again, Sebastian was surprised to a picture sent to himself. As he opened it, he nearly choked on his cup of tea.

While Sebastian thought Dan was spending the day working hard at the factory, it turns out he was wrong! Or at least looking at the photo, he sure hoped so. There was a bare-chested Dan sprawled out on a double bed. Where the image ended, Seb could see a small expanse of tanned skin as Dan’s long legs began. There was clearly no underwear concealing anything…. A second later Seb’s phone buzzed again.

**DAN 11:41 - Like what you see ;)**

When Seb’s phone buzzed again, it was to alert him of an incoming call: Dan. He pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear,

“Well?” Dan asked, the soft twang of his accent sounding melodic to Seb’s ear.

“Oh...” Seb moaned, “It’s a perfect look for you…”

“Don’t take the hoodie off. I want you to keep it on.”

Well, Sebastian thought as his hand slipped to the hem of his jeans, this might not have been the Valentine’s Day he’d expected but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining!


End file.
